The use of an air scoop as part of a motor vehicle hood is known. In some instances, the air scoop is functional in that it allows air from outside the vehicle to pass through the air scoop and into an engine compartment. In other instances, the air scoop can be non-functional in that it has the shape or appearance of a functional air scoop but does not allow air to pass into the engine compartment. However, heretofor non-functional air scoops have appeared “fake,” i.e. to an observer of the motor vehicle and the air scoop it is readily apparent that an open passageway does not exist through the hood. Therefore, a non-functional air scoop design that has the appearance of a functional air scoop design would be desirable.